iFuture
by PeacePinkSeddie
Summary: this is a story about what happens when Sam and Freddie meet a little girl from the future. Story better than summary. some seddie Frendiship at the end First story so no flames plz
1. Chapter 1

iFuture

_This is a story about what happens when Sam and Freddie meet a little girl from the future. Story better than summary. First story so no flames please _

_Disclaimer: I am not Dan there 4 I do not own iCarly _

**Sam's POV **

I was standing outside the shays back door arguing with Freddork, about something I don't even remember. We had just gotten back from the space training simulation thing we did over the weekend, that went well! First Fredbag caught me eating ribs on the space pod, and we got into a big fight, then Carly told us to calm down and we did. However, right when we calmed down, CARLY freaked out, broke a window and ran out the door. Anyways, we were arguing, then the door opened and a little girl walked out. She looked like me but also a little like Fred lumps. It was kind creepy how much she looked like us.

**Jeanette's PO V**

My name is Jeanette Benson, I am the daughter of Freddie and Sam Benson, I'm 7 years old, and I am from the future. I traveled to the past to find the younger versions of my mom and dad. I had to wait all weekend to find them because they weren't there. Now there finally here though! I can't wait to tell them all about the future. I saw the iCarly website and I figured out that mommy and daddy still don't like each other.

"Hi" I say knowing that they don't know me

"I'm Jeanette"

"Are you lost?" dad asks

"No, I'm from the future." I say proudly

Dad looks confused "I know for a fact that time travel is Impossible" he states

"But you invented it yourself" I say "see this is my remote I use to get back to the future."

Dad takes my remote out of my hand and examined it. "This is from the future all right, its way more advanced than our technology"

Mom gets excited and says, "Let's get inside and we can hear all about the future."

**Freddie's POV **

Well this has been an interesting weekend. Carly freaked out in that space pod and lost iCarly's chances of going into space, now we find this little girl who says she's from the future.

I go inside and I see that Jeanette is sitting next to Sam.

"Hey, Fredalupe" Sam greets me

"Blonde-headed Demon" I shoot back

_Hey Carly and Spencer should know there future too!_ I thought. So I tell Sam, and we get Carly and Spencer.

They weren't very happy about being woken up, but its 4:00 in the morning, so it made since.

When they got down there Carly started saying hey she looks like you to Sam, "I guess your right Carly" I said. Then Spencer spoke, "Hey! She could be your guy's daughter

Then Jeanette spoke "that's because I am your daughter" the room was silent for a few sec's but then Jeanette spoke.

**Jeanette's POV **

"Let me explain"

I said "No blurting out until I'm done!"

My full name is Jeanette Ariel Benson, I'm the daughter of Sam and Freddie Benson, I am 7 years old, I have a little brother named Andrew Jacob Benson, and I can beat up my teacher and program a new PearBook. You told me in the future that u started dating when u were 17 and got married when you were out of college, Oh and Carly Got together with Gibby, and Spencer married Sasha Striker

**Sam's POV **

I ran away, I ran out the door, ran to the only place I knew I would be safe, the fire escape. Luckily it was 3:00 in the morning so Crazy was asleep. Otherwise she would of,

1. Think it was strange that I was running though her apartment. To the fire escape, get mad at me for running, and lecture me about the dangers of running or,

2. Think there was a real fire, spray fire- restant spray on Freddie and make him come sit out here with me.

It's a good thing she was sleeping!

**Freddie POV **

Wow, just another thing to add onto the seemingly endless list of weird things that happened this weekend. Well, I better go find Sam. She ran out right after Jeanette stopped talking.

I thought hard about where she would be, and then I remembered!

Sam would probably be on the fire escape, she felt safe there and she was probably trying to digest tonight's events, and I think I should go talk to her.

I made my way in to my apartment and towards the fire escape. Like magic, there was Sam, sitting on the fire escape.

"Hey." I climb onto the platform.

We sit there, in the same places that we sat when we had our first kiss. We sit there for a few seconds before I ask, "Are you okay, Sam?"

"It's hard to wrap my head around it," she says meaningfully, "I mean, with the fact that we hate each other… and now we found out that in the future we have a daughter! It's just so confusing."

I figure I should say something to comfort her, make her feel alright. I may hate her, but she is my friend, sort of.

"I know it may be scary and confusing," I begin, "but, all that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is the present, the here and now."

Sam replies, "Your right, Freddie. Let's just forget about this. If we get together, someday, who cares? If it happens, it happens."

"Let's get back." I say, "At least were not the only weird couple in the future. I mean Carly and Gibby? That's even weirder!"

"Good point!" Sam laughs.

So we climb back into the apartment building and we go have fun with Carly and Spencer.

That's the end hoped u liked it, review, and tell me what u think!

Seddie FTW! PeacePinkSedddie.


	2. Chapter 2

***drum roll* Chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was half way done, but then I could not think of anything and the week after I had camp and couldn't work on it there. I made this chap longer than normal though, so I hope It's worth the wait! **_ Me too! (SkyRook-Korana)_

**Disclaimer: You think I own iCarly? Well let me check! *typing* This Computer says, "iCarly is owned a man named Dan." I'm not a man, nor named Dan, so, no.****Now I have to start this story, people are waiting.**

_Editor's Note: Key- _**Thought **Story "Dialogue" _Enjoy this week's installment of-_

**iFuture! Ch. 3**

_**Jeanette's POV**_

After mommy ran out and daddy chased after her, Carly and Spenser wanted to know more about their life in the future.

"Well," I began, "in the future, Spencer got together with Sasha Striker and they have a son named Tyler, and they still play pack-rat a lot. Carly married Gibby, and they have a son named Carl. " I finished.

"Wow! I wish I could meet the future me," Carly said.

Then I got an idea. Why not bring them back to the future with me?

So I ask, "Why don't you come back to the future with me? Then you can learn more about your future selves!"

"Sure!" Spenser said,

"We'll have to wait for Sam and Freddie, though," Carly pointed out.

When Mommy and Daddy came back, I asked them if they would like to come see the future with us, and they agreed.

I made everyone hold hands, and pushed the return button on my remote. To the future! Or, rather, the present, in my view.

_**Carly's POV **_

Jeanette hit the return button on her remote and we went into the future. It took, like, one second to get there. I'm surprised about how fast these things are! We landed on the ground with a thump.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

It not that I don't trust Jeanette, she does seem smart, but she is 7.

There's a chorus of yeahs' and a just get me some Fat Cakes. One could probably guess that was Sam.

I get up and look around, it looks like we're in the basement of a house.

"Let's go upstairs; you can meet my mom and dad. They should be home by now. " Jeannette invited.

So, we went up the stairs. When we got there Jeannette told us to wait at the top of the stairs so she could get her parents.

I looked around it looked like nice neat little house, but with computers and meat everywhere, there was even a bowl of fat cakes on the table!

I stifled a giggle.

When she came back she had 2 people with her, they looked like an older Sam and Freddie.

Future Freddie even had a Pear-Phone, clipped to his belt.

Well, I think it was. A futuristic version of one, perhaps. We _are_ in the future.

Later Sam was chomping on some ribs. Yeah, I think it's them.

Then the older Freddie spoke up, seeing the shocked looks on everybody's face, but mostly our Sam and Freddie.

"Hi, I'm Freddie Benson." he started, "As you have probably have guessed…"

**Wow. Nice to know his sense of humor hasn't changed at all.**

He went on, "This is my wife, Sam."

There was a loud thump that came from teenage Sam's general direction, and I look to my left to see that Sam had passed out on the floor.

"We should try to wake her up," the future Sam said.

We set Sam on the couch.

Future Freddie explained, "We're sorry about our daughter; she wants to an invisible ninja who teaches technology."

"That's okay, Freddie," Spenser says, "Although, she did scare me a little."

All of a sudden, a baby starts crying.

"Oh, that's Andrew. I'll go get him." The other Sam announces.

Meanwhile, we try to get our Sam to wake up. I had gotten a towel and was pressing it on her forehead. After five minutes, she finally wakes up, just as later Sam comes down the stairs with a little baby boy, that must be Andrew.

He was really cute! The blond-ish brown hair that covered the top of his head matched innocent milk chocolate eyes. Andrew sure looked a whole lot like Sam.

"I see Sam woke up finally. This is Andrew, my son." She cradled the infant protectively.

"Our son," future Freddie corrected.

A friendly slap met his cheek. "That's what I meant, Fred-dork!"

"Some things never change." I mused.

"No kidding," Spenser agreed.

Sam piped up, "So you two are me and Fred-lumps in the future?"

"What else would we be?"

"Jeannette went into the past to see you; she just wanted to learn about the past. She is ever so curious. She was going to meet you, then go back to the present, well, or the future for you. We are in the year 2037. I have to go and get Andrew his bottle. Freddie did it yesterday so its my turn today." Sam from the future explained. At the last statement she frowned, and went to go feed the cute baby.

"So, um, this is still a shock to me, but I would like to know about your life." Freddie hadn't said anything since we got here.

_**Freddie's POV **_

So, to recap, In the last 24 hours I (1) lost the chance to go in to space, (2) found out that in the future that I am married to my enemy and that we have 2 kids, and (3) learned that time travel is possible and met the future me.

Weird much?

Then I decided that I wanted to know more about their life, well it was mine right? At that point my older self spoke up.

"Where to start?" He paused before continuing, "I have been marred to Sam for 10 years, we got married as soon as we were out of college, Andrew is 1year old, and Jeanette is 7 years old. I am the CEO of pear, and… Oh! Here's a fun fact: I proposed on the anniversary of our first kiss on the fire escape, when we were home between, our 2nd and 3rd year of college."

**That answers my questions.**

"What happened to iCarly?" Carly asked. Now that I think about it, it is a good question. What did happen to it?

Then Jeanette spoke, "I do it with my best friend, Mille, and Carly's son Carl as the tech producer. We still have Mom, Dad and Carly on the show, and have them help us think of idea's for the show. It's fun!"

Glad to know our beloved show is still on the web in the future.

Spenser spoke, "I can't wait to meet mine and Carly's future families but it's getting late out, mind if we stay here for the night?"

"Not a problem at all; guest bedrooms are upstairs, at the end of the hall." The future me pointed to the stairs.

**That's the end of chapter 3! I hope it was worth the wait**

**Next chapter: They get to meet Carly and Gibby.**

**Thanks to my good friend Rook for being my awesome beta!**

Pink89765

_Can I leave a note, too? SkyRook-Korana here! This has been an awesome story, and I will personally apologize to you because this chappie is even later because I hadn't gotten it until late last night (8-12-11)._

_Another thing: The future people can't touch themselves from the past. Anyone know why? PARADOX! Oh my gosh! Maybe this is a magic universe that even if touching a past self won't cause the universe to implode on itself. I dunno. That's Pinky's decision. That's it~_

_~SkyRook-Korana_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait, I kind of ran out of ideas. Yeah...**

**DiScLaImEr: I still don't have a flying rainbow unicorn, so no iCarly, either. D:**

_**Hey guys! I'm not dead! Here's the text key:**_

"Dialouge"

**Changed POV**

_'Thought'_

**(Teen) Sam's POV**

We are going to Carly's house today! It is going to fun to see the other not normal couple in this weird future.

I'm not very surprised that Fredalope's humor hasn't changed.

After we ate breakfast, we all piled into the Benson car, It's hard work trying to fit two Freddie's, two me's, two little kids, plus Carly and Spenser, so I must say, this is very uncomfortable.

It was a five minute drive to Carly's place. Good thing Future Freddie had called ahead, and said we were coming.

We pulled up to the house and got out.

It was a nice little white house with some brown on it. We went up to the doorbell, rang it, and a little boy answered the door. The little boy looked a lot like Carly, with brown hair and blue eyes, but also a lot like Gibby.

You had to admit, it was a strange combo, but still cute.

"Mommy! Daddy! Some people are here for you!" The little boy shouted when he saw us.

"Were coming," said a voice from upstairs.

The two that descended them looked a lot like Carly and Gibby, only they were older, and Gibby had, most surprisingly, lost a majority of his chubbiness.

"Come and sit down. Sam and Freddie told me they you were coming."

**Carly's POV**

'_This is so cool! It is a little freaky of course, but still cool! I can't wait to Learn about Future me!_' I thought in excitement.

"Carly get over here and learn about the future you!" Sam yelled at me from the couch in the living room.

Typical Sam.

"I'll there in a second!" I shouted back.

_'Wow. I really need to stop talking to my self and spacing out!'_

I walk to the living room and sit on the couch beside Sam.

Then the future me started talking, "So I was talking to Sam and Freddie, and I decided that I'm going to do it a lot like them, by telling you the details in our life and letting you ask questions about it.

"So, first of all, Gibby and I started dating not long after Sam and Freddie started. We were bored not being able to hang out with them-"

"And I had a puppy to raise!" Future Gibby interupted.

My future self glared at him. "Anyway, we started to hang out more, and one day he told me he liked me after he tripped and spilled a bottle of ketchup on my head. I told him I liked him also, and that is when we started dating. He proposed to me on the last day of senior year and we got married a year after that and had Carl a year later."

"It's good thing he spilled ketchup on you!" Spenser said to me, cracking up.

"No kidding!" I whispered back.

Then the Future Gibby Spoke up "So, anyway, Any Question's?

**Spenser's POV**

It's not fair that I'm the only one who hasn't met the future me! Well, at least were going tomorrow. I really need to call up Sasha when we get home.

Then the Future Gibby Asked for Questions and I had one, so I raised my hand although no one else did. "When you told the fans were dating, what was their reaction?"

I may seem to be one that doesn't care about shipping's but I really do!

"There reactions were to be expected," Freddie of the Future explained, "The Creddie fans were mad that their fandom was dead or saying that me and Sam wouldn't last, and the Seddies celebrated and got to work planning out how our life would go. For Carly and Gibby it was pretty normal, but a few Sibby fans cried."

I was getting hungry, so I proposed that we go out to eat and then go to a park for the little kids. They agreed and we set off.

**That's the end of the Chapter! I hoped u liked it! So I have one word to say Review!**

_**Uhm... I just want to remind both PinkPeaceSeddie's and my fair readers that flaming is a crime. It breaks hearts discontinues stories, so DON'T DO IT and save actually good fanfiction from ending before it's done.**_

_**My updates will come in shortly, for those who are following my Portal/IZ Xover. I was suffering from the worst writers block I've ever had.**_

_**Now, give that little review button some love and we'll see ya soon! **_

**Well Hopefully Soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter! Yeah! Sorry it took so long, writers block, and and a ran out of inspiration in the middle of it. But hope you like the end though! This is the last chapter but I am going to post a series of Seddie one-shots that relate to this story somewhat. **

**Disclaimer: When i own a Flying Rainbow Toaster I might own iCarly. So far that hasnt happened yet, bummer :( **

**Thanks to .Ninja For editing! You rock!**

_**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I finally got off my lazy butt and did my job. You know the orientation of the writing from previous chapters. If not, and your skimming, go back and read it, 'cuz I'm not saying it ever again.**_

_Chapter 5_

_Spencer's POV_

Finally we are going to meet the future me! I have been waiting for two days! Carly, Sam and, Freddie already got to meet the future them, so I want to meet me. Right now I am with both Sams and Freddies, as well as Carly.

Ooh, look were here! I wonder if they have Pac-Rat!

We walk up to the front door and ring it. a little boy answers it, and says "Hi! I'm Jake and I have a twin brother named Parker, who's in the living room, Bye!" Then he walks away.

_ Weird little boy, _I thought.

After he left, his twin comes up and says, "Hi I'm Parker. Mom and Dad told me you were coming. Come in."

We walk in, seeing Sasha and I playing 2 person Pac-Rat.

"Hey! We're here!" I yell at them.

They don't move, or do anything to signify that they heard us, for that matter. Carly pulls out a bull horn and blows it, a high pitched monster of a noise filling the house. In short, that got them to notice us.

I shoot Carly a confused look. She answers with a look that probably meant I shouldn't ask. Future me took one look at me and fainted, which was definitely something I'd do.

"Wonder what that's about…" Sasha mumbled to herself before asking us if we would come in to the living room so she could explain every thing, all the while we tried to wake the future Spencer. When we finally got him up, all of us went in to the living room.

_Sam's POV_

As we made our way in to the living room I saw a bunch of paintings on the wall and I wondered if Spencer painted them or his kids.

When we got in to the living room I went to go sit in a chair that was close to a window, sadly, _Fredward _and I were the last two in, so we had to share a seat.

Yea, not the most comfy, but I guess I'll have to deal with sitting next to the nub face.

"So first of all Spencer is 35, he's an artist has some of his sculptures in museum," began Sasha, however, the Spencer of the future takes over.

"Sasha is 36, a host on video game channel, and we have twin Boys, Jacob and Parker; both Five. I think you might of all ready saw them..."

_So that's who those little kids were! _I thought.

"Well I think that about sums it up. Any questions?" Sasha asked.

No one said any thing; I guess no one had a question.

Well, if no one else does, I do. "What are we going to do next? I suggest getting food, 'cause momma's hungry!"

"When aren't you hungry Sam!" Carly asks before continuing, "That is a good point though, what are we going to do next?"

"There's a fast food place a little ways down from here, we could eat and then head back to my place to send you guys home?" The future Freddie asked the group.

"Sounds Good!"

"Food!"

"Cool!"

"Yahoo!"

We set off, the Future Bensons and iCarly Crew in one car and the future Shays and Future Gibsons in the other. When we got to the Fast food place we had to take it to go, other wise we would be eating at 4 different booths. After we got to the Bensons house we eat our food, so, good!

Then, sadly, it was time to go.

We said good-bye to every one, knowing we would see each other again some day and stepped in to the time machine. I heard a button being pushed and everything went black. I woke up in the Bushwell Elevator, along with, Freddie, Carly and Spencer. It took me a minute to remember why I was there, but then I remembered it, the future, the time machine, every thing. I realized that we were gone for 3 days.

"Ah chiz, Crazy is going to be after us."

"I told you, don't call my mom crazy!" Freddie's voice breaks trough my thoughts.

_Chiz! I didn't mean to say that out loud! _I thought.

"But it is true though we have been gone for 3 days," I announce.

_Freddie's POV_

"That is true, but we better get up there. We can't live in an elevator forever," I mentioned as I pushed floor 8 on the elevator. Slowly it made its way to floor 8, and when it reached it we all came out and went in to Carly's apartment. I went up to the iCarly Studio to get my laptop. I wanted to see if we were gone for 3 days.

My trusty computer blinked _March 5__th__ 4:47 am_, the same day we left for the future.

Well, that's good. We haven't been gone for long, so, maybe my mom hasn't woken up yet!

Wait… I called her at the space pod and told her I'd be home by 2. She's going to wonder where we were for 2 hours, or maybe she's still asleep? No, she wakes up at five in the morning every day and she was most likely waiting for me to come home.

"Freddie, you ok up there? Carly's voice came on breaking me out my thoughts.

"Fine, coming down now!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"So what day is it? Carly asked, "We know the time, but not the day."

"It's still March fifth. I guess being in the future for 3 days did nothing to us but advance time for 2 hours!" I answered her wondering how we were gone for only four hours.

"I promised my mom that we would be home by two, but it's two hours after that, so she must be going crazy! Any Ideas on what to say?"

"You could make up a story about that Sam fell in a hole and we could not get her out," Spencer suggested.

"That's a great idea! Can you guys come explain it to her?" I asked the rest of the group.

"Fine, as long as we get food afterwards."

"Sure," we all said, and we made our way over to 8D.

When we came in, I saw my mom watching the Health Chanel.

"Mom! I'm back!"

"Freddie bear! What took you so long? Are you hurt!" she challenged.

"I'm fine mom," I remark, annoyed. "Sam just got stuck in a hole, and it took a while to get her out."

"Oh, well, that makes sense," she responds.

"I'm heading back to Carly's for a while. Bye mom!" I tell her and we head back across the hall.

When we get back inside, I walk up to Sam. Twenty seconds of bravery, that's all it takes.

"Sam," I start, "Um… Will you go out with me?"

The room falls silent as I await her answer; I really hope she says yes, I have liked her for a while now and going in to the future just made me more sure.

_Sam's POV _

Ah chiz, Fred nub just asked me out, and I have no idea what to say; I mean, I have kind of liked him somewhat, he's nice, charming, cute. and apparently we are going to end up together in the future sometime. I sound so girly right now, ugh.

I guess I'll say yes, if it goes badly we can just forget about it, right?

"Sure, why not?" I answer bravely.

I could have sworn his face lit up in almost a literal way.

"Pick you up at 7?" he asks.

"Sure," I say with a smile creeping up on my face.

Carly might go crazy on me, but oh well; I have a feeling that every thing will turn out all right ten years from now.


End file.
